


Come What May

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at Wentworth and Vera wants to liven up the prison by playing Christmas music, perhaps she can get what she's wanted for so long. Joan Ferguson, the feelings were to much for her to handle somedays but she kept it together most days. God damn it Linda has bad timing though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

It was Christmas time at the prison and the governor had allowed for there to be decorations and even a Christmas tree, there were two days until Christmas and the whole prison was an explosion of green red and white. Ferguson couldn't deny her petite brunette deputy, not when she had come in with a pout and begged for her to organize this. She thought it would really benefit the woman, Joan did want to see the woman get better, she wanted to help them. Having come to an understanding with Bea Smith, they worked together to keep things in check, Bea kept drugs out of the prison and Ferguson did the rest.

The war was over, Ferguson's reign of terror had ended once Vera had figured out what was going on. After the riot Vera had confronted Ferguson's about her refusing to help her deputy, she told Ferguson everything. There was a lot of screaming, Joan lost control, she let her emotions take over and was a bundle of sobs on her office floor. Vera by her side the entire time, holding her as she screamed, yelled at her deputy to leave, holding her as she cried. She was there when Joan tried to off herself, she was always there, of course Joan blamed herself for Vera having Hepatitis C.

After seeing how damaged Joan was Vera didn't leave her, she was there through every tear, every drunk night, every fit of anger, she refused to leave. There were still nights like this, but Vera had gotten Joan to see a therapist and she was trying, Vera refused to give up on her. The inmates had torn Ferguson apart, she was left stronger and kinder in every way, they started seeing this and began to respect them they no longer called her a freak, in fact she knew some of the woman very well now. They didn't tell her things that happened, there was of course no lagging but they no longer yelled nasty things at her, they no longer feared her they respected her.

“Governor?” Vera said knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Ferguson responded immediately, “what is it Vera?”

Vera came in with a smile on her face, Joan noticed instantly, “Could we possibly play Christmas music.”

“Fine,” Ferguson replied, she didn't even want to argue, she was knee deep in paperwork and she didn't care about Christmas music. Nor did she realize what she just signed up for.

“Thanks Governor,” Vera smiled and left the room.

About ten minutes later the entire prison was filled with Christmas music, Joan sighed and got up. This was going to be a long two days, she walked out of her office and walked down the hall, she walked towards H block, and noticed Vera was humming along to the music. She smiled at her deputy and walked over to her, she stood beside the shorter woman, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer began playing.  

“Of all the music you could have played Vera,” Joan grumbled, “you play Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.”

“I like it,” Vera smiled at the governor.

“I’m going to break that music player if I hear this damn song ever again,” Vera rolled her eyes. Twelve days of Christmas had started playing again.

Bea, Maxine, Boomer and Liz walked down the hall, they were the first to notice the mistletoe that hung in the hall.

“Bea,” Maxine pointed to the mistletoe, Bea and Boomer both laughed and Liz just rolled her as at the two, they never stopped making googly eyes.

“Oh this’ll be fun,” Boomer laughed as she walked over to the woman who were now laughing.

“Looks like you’re going to paying for a new one then,” Vera laughed and looked at the ground, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Ah careful Vera,” Joan smiled, “I believe you are flirting with me, do watch the behaviour towards your boss.”

Vera looked up at her boss blushed deeply, she smiled as Joan looked intensely at her, her eyes roved over Vera’s body and she winked at her deputy which had Vera blushing like a schoolgirl and looking at her feet. She cleared her throat and looked up as Boomer approached them, she became serious in a heartbeat, she looked at Boomer waiting for her to say whatever it was she was going to say.

“Ms. Bennett, Governor,” Boomer snorted laughing, she could barely get it out, “There’s Mistletoe right there, and I was hoping you two would snog for us.” She pointed to the mistletoe laughing as Bea and Maxine came over laughing as well.

Bea made a jerking off motion over her crotch as she made moaning noises, “Why don’t you just fuck right here on the floor.”

Boomer put her hand on Bea’s shoulder laughing, Maxine began cheering, Vera had wide eyes and was trying to get words out. Joan was yelling at them to stop, and to calm down, she was trying to get control of the woman, Liz had joined in on the cheering and other inmates hearing the cheering had come over to see what was going on. Joan and Vera were both trying to calm the woman down but there was no stopping them, Bea and Boomer were pretending to go at it, Mr. Jackson had come to see what was going on.

“Ladies Calm down!” He yelled loudly, “back to your cells come on let’s go.”

“Why? So we can’t watch Vera and Ferguson fuck!!?” Boomer yelled.

“Boomer don’t make me slot you,” Mr. Jackson said arguing with her, the rest of the woman got bored and made their way back to their cells.

Vera and Joan managed to slip away, unscathed by the persistent torment of the woman, Joan had ordered Vera to come to her office, her deputy followed hard on her heels. She was almost shaking, her insides churned as she was terrified about what would happen, would Joan ask her if she had feelings for Vera? She hoped that wouldn’t happen, she couldn’t deal with that happening, that was an experience she did not want to go through. Twelve days of Christmas finally finished, Your Song came on, by Ellie Goulding, Vera smiled, she loved this song, it wasn’t a Christmas song but it always made her think of Joan.

“Vera,” Joan said seriously as she walked into her office, “This isn’t even Christmas music.”

“Now you're complaining that it isn’t Christmas music, make up your mind governor,” Vera chuckled awkwardly, she smiled and looked at Joan who just looked right back at her, Vera took a deep breath before she sang along with the song, “I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind....”

“Oh?” Joan said confused, she was standing, arms crossed looking at Vera with amusement, Vera had a nice voice, Vera turned her head and looked away from her boss.

“That I put down in words...” Vera hadn’t noticed how close Joan had gotten as she continued singing.

As she began to continue singing Joan stepped closer, she placed a hand on Vera’s waist and one gripped her hand, Vera turned her view back to Ferguson’s, she looked her boss in the eyes as she sang, “How wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.”

As Vera sang that last line Joan had closed the space between them slowly and kept eye contact with her deputy, swiping a hair out of Vera’s face she slowly tilted the other woman’s face up towards her own. As their lips met Vera was met with an urge to pull the other woman closer, she wrapped an arm around Joan’s neck as she explored her boss's mouth, the want, the desperation, Vera wanted Joan more than anything, she had for months. Joan placed a hand on Vera’s back and the other gripped her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible, the urgency in the kiss was unbearable, Vera grabbed at the taller woman wanting more.

Joan held her closer and tightened her grip on Vera, the hand on her back moved to the back of her head and swirled her tongue around Vera's mouth. Vera moaned at the intrusion and didn't take long to do the same to her boss, she grabbed Joan's strong arm and gripped it desperately. Joan let out a moan of her own, she held Vera as closely as humanly possible, she wanted this ever so badly and now that she was getting what she wanted, she was very pleased.

“Governor?” Came a voice from the other end of the door, there was a gentle knock on the door, the voice belonged to to Linda Miles.

The two woman jumped apart, Vera stumbled backwards and Joan steadied her, she quickly fixed her clothes and walked over to her desk before she sat down, “come in.”

Vera stood, she was not even aware of what was going on, she couldn't take her eyes off the governor, or her lips. She watched Joan talk to Linda and she just wanted to keep kissing those damn lips, she wanted to do very naughty things with that woman. Linda looked at Vera with a raised eyebrow before she exited the room, she laughed as the door closed behind her.

“Do you think she knew?” Vera asked clearly panicked.

“Yes,” Ferguson replied simply, she stood up again and walked over to Vera, “Dinner, My place, after your shift.”

“I would love that,” Vera smiled, she turned on her heels to leave the room and get back to work, but she stopped and walked back over to her boss.

Joan looked at Vera with a straight face as she walked back over to her, she was surprised when Vera simply stroked Joan's face with her thumb, it was Vera who kissed Joan this time. It was nothing more than a peck on the lips, Vera pulled away before Joan could even react she spun around once more and walked out of the room.

“See you tonight Vera,” Joan called after her deputy with a smile.

 


End file.
